


Paid my dues

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Ottava stagione. Dean e Sam sono molto preoccupati per la questione della tavoletta sui demoni, ma la situazione sembra precipitare all'improvviso. Nel frattempo, Benny e Balthazar hanno sancito il loro legame dopo quello che è avvenuto in Louisiana e anche loro torneranno per aiutare gli amici, anche se Balthazar non sembra poi molto convinto...Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono le mie storie, a chi commenta, ai lettori silenziosi, ecc...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di Supernatural.





	Paid my dues

**Paid my dues**

_You can say what you want about me_

_Try to do what you want to me_

_But_ _you can not stop me_

_I done made it through_

_Stand on my own two_

_I paid my dues_

_Tried to hold me down_

_You can’t stop me now_

_I paid my dues._

_(“Paid my dues” – Anastasia)_

 

Dean e Sam arrivarono a casa di Bobby nel tardo pomeriggio ed erano molto agitati, sebbene non per ciò che era accaduto in Louisiana. Giunti nel soggiorno dell’amico, riferirono immediatamente a Bobby e Gabriel quello che li preoccupava: Castiel era svanito dall’Impala quando si trovavano a circa tre ore di viaggio da Sioux Falls dicendo che aveva ricevuto una chiamata dal Paradiso e poi non era più riapparso.

“Oh, beh, non ve lo perdete di certo” commentò acido Lucifer. “Quell’Angelo rompiscatole tornerà, prima o poi. Invece, a quanto pare, vi siete persi l’Angelo con la puzza sotto il naso e il vampiro… che liberazione!”

“Arriveranno anche loro” lo rimbeccò Dean. “Hanno preso quel camper che Bobby teneva in fondo al parcheggio, perciò gli ci vorrà un bel po’.”

“Hanno preso quel catorcio?” Io pensavo di demolirlo” si stupì Bobby. “Probabilmente perderà metà dei pezzi per strada…”

“In quel caso, Balthazar si caricherà Benny sulle spalle e si teletrasporterà qui con lui!” rise Gabriel.

“Ah, vorrei proprio vederli!” esclamò Lucifer con un sogghigno. “Il damerino con quel bisonte sulle spalle sarebbe uno spettacolo da non perdere!”

Dean e Sam erano troppo nervosi e preoccupati per ascoltare le chiacchiere di Lucifer. Finalmente, quando ormai era calato il buio, Castiel apparve nel soggiorno di Bobby, ma la sua espressione non prometteva niente di buono.

“Dove accidenti eri sparito, Cas?” chiese Dean con veemenza. “Pensavamo che in Paradiso ti avessero sequestrato!”

“Ho parlato a lungo con Michael perché, purtroppo, la situazione non è affatto buona” spiegò l’Angelo, anche lui evidentemente turbato. “Giorni fa è stata organizzata una spedizione di Angeli in un magazzino dove Crowley teneva la tavoletta sui demoni. Gli Angeli sono riusciti ad avere la meglio, ma hanno subito gravi perdite: tre di loro sono morti e uno è stato rapito dai demoni. La tavoletta è stata recuperata e adesso Michael l’ha affidata a me ma, come potete vedere, è stata spezzata e quindi ne abbiamo soltanto metà.”

Gabriel era impallidito al solo vedere la tavoletta, mentre Lucifer aveva reagito con una delle sue solite battute sarcastiche.

“Oh, la missione organizzata da Michael è andata maluccio… chissà come sarà rimasto deluso il fratellone che vuole sempre tutto perfetto!”

Castiel lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia e proseguì.

“Gli Angeli sopravvissuti hanno rintracciato anche il giovane Profeta, Kevin Tran, e lo hanno condotto in un luogo sicuro perché traducesse la tavoletta per loro, però…” Castiel trasse un profondo sospiro prima di continuare, si vedeva che la cosa lo faceva soffrire parecchio. “Come dite voi umani?  _Abbiamo vinto una battaglia, ma perso la guerra_? L’Angelo che è stato rapito è stato torturato per giorni da Crowley e dai suoi peggiori aguzzini e ha rivelato molte cose che… che non avrebbe dovuto. Michael mi ha detto che da ieri non riesce più a sentirlo, perciò con ogni probabilità è morto, ma adesso Crowley ha delle informazioni importantissime sul Paradiso e sugli Angeli e questa è una cosa terribile per noi.”

“Ma siete proprio dei dilettanti!” commentò Lucifer, allo stesso tempo seccato e compiaciuto della cosa. “In tanti millenni non era mai accaduto che le forze degli Inferi acquisissero tali informazioni, ci volevate proprio voi deficienti a portarle a Crowley su un piatto d’argento. Che poi, Crowley non è che uno schifoso piccolo demone minore che  _io_  ho messo a capo dell’Inferno!”

“Non è andata affatto così” ringhiò Castiel, per la prima volta veramente infuriato. “Gli Angeli hanno combattuto valorosamente e quel poveretto è stato torturato atrocemente prima di cedere!”

“Va bene, non ne facciamo una questione personale” intervenne Bobby, per pacificare gli animi.

“Il problema è: che accidenti sa adesso Crowley del Paradiso e dei suoi pennuti abitanti?” domandò Dean. “E come possiamo risolvere questo casino?”

“Per adesso Crowley sa soltanto che c’è anche una tavoletta che parla degli Angeli” rispose Castiel, “ciò che dobbiamo fare è trovarla prima che lui se ne impadronisca, o sarà la fine per tutti noi.”

“In quella tavoletta” rivelò Gabriel, come trasognato, “ci sono delle formule pericolose. Così come nella tavoletta sui demoni è indicato in che modo sigillare l’Inferno, in quella sugli Angeli c’è scritto come chiudere il Paradiso… buttando fuori tutti gli Angeli.”

“Sarebbero tutti Angeli caduti, in quel caso… divertente!” sghignazzò Lucifer.

“Non è affatto divertente!” replicò angosciato Gabriel.

“Proprio no! Ci mancherebbe soltanto di ritrovarsi Angeli da tutte le parti” fece Dean, con aria schifata. “Senza offesa, Castiel, ma parecchi dei tuoi  _colleghi_ sono dei perfetti stronzi. Abbiamo forse dimenticato Uriel, Raphael e Zaccaria?”

“Ma… a proposito di Angeli” domandò Bobby, pensieroso, “com’è che ancora Balthazar e Benny non si vedono? Forse quel ferrovecchio è andato davvero in pezzi?”

Già, dov’erano Benny e Balthazar?

Durante il viaggio Balthazar aveva insistito perché se la prendessero comoda, insistendo sul fatto che Benny era rimasto traumatizzato da ciò che era accaduto e che aveva bisogno di riprendersi. Poi, pian piano, aveva iniziato a insinuare nella mente del vampiro un’idea che gli era sovvenuta da poco.

“Senti, ma tu sei sicuro di voler tornare a vivere a casa di Bobby?” gli aveva chiesto.

“Dove potrei andare altrimenti? Quello che è accaduto a Carencro sarebbe stato lo stesso in qualunque altro posto. Non ho molta scelta, mi pare.”

“Appunto, lo fai perché ci sei costretto, ma tu non lo vorresti” aveva detto l’Angelo, per battere il ferro finché era caldo. “In effetti, chi te lo fa fare? Là c’è Sam che ti odia e che ti ha scatenato contro uno psicopatico e anche gli altri non è che siano poi così affezionati a te.”

“Dean è mio amico” ribatté Benny, convinto. “E’ sempre stato dalla mia parte, mi ha difeso ed è stato lui a suggerire che andassi a casa di Bobby per essere al sicuro.”

“Oh, sì, sì, come no” fece Balthazar con aria scettica. “Cioè, sì, ti è amico, ma… beh, cosa credi che succederebbe se Sam si opponesse? Se Dean fosse costretto a scegliere tra te e suo fratello, chi pensi che sceglierebbe?”

“Sei melodrammatico, Balthazar: non giungeremo mai a tanto!”

“Ne sei proprio certo? Potresti metterci la mano sul fuoco?”

Benny rifletté per qualche istante, dubbioso. In effetti Sam si era mostrato molto ostile e aveva cercato addirittura di ucciderlo; Dean lo aveva sempre difeso, ma se il fratello gli avesse dato una sorta di  _ultimatum_? Sam era suo fratello, il fratello  _vero_ , in fondo, e Benny sapeva bene quanto per Dean contasse la famiglia.

“Sam non potrebbe fare una cosa del genere” rispose poi, sicuro. “Ci sono anche Castiel, Gabriel e Bobby e loro non gli permetterebbero di mettere alle strette Dean.”

“No, immagino di no” concesse Balthazar, “però hai pensato a come sarà difficile vivere nella stessa casa con qualcuno che ha cercato di ucciderti?”

“E’ la stessa situazione in cui mi troverei dovunque andassi” replicò Benny. “Hai visto anche tu cos’è successo a Carencro, no? Anche se non fosse arrivato quel cacciatore, prima o poi ne sarebbero arrivati altri. I vampiri non sono esattamente i benvenuti.”

A Balthazar questa cosa proprio non andava giù. Com’era possibile che il resto del mondo non riuscisse a capire quanto fosse tenero e gentile Benny e quanto soffrisse per la sua situazione? Gli umani erano davvero delle scimmie senza cervello, forse Lucifer alla fine non aveva tutti i torti…

“Tu hai un camper, non hai bisogno di una casa” insisté l’Angelo. “Potremmo accamparci da qualche parte nei boschi dove nessuno saprebbe niente di te. Mi occuperei io di tutto e nessuno verrebbe a darti fastidio.”

“Balthazar, mi stai proponendo di  _scappare insieme_?” chiese Benny, scoppiando poi a ridere nel vedere l’espressione di totale sconvolgimento e imbarazzo dipingersi sul viso dell’Angelo.

Lui non aveva inteso dire questo…  _o forse sì?_ E, comunque, perlomeno era riuscito a farlo ridere: dopo la terribile esperienza avuta la notte precedente con Martin Creaser, Balthazar temeva che Benny non si sarebbe più ripreso del tutto.

“Ascoltami, Balthazar” gli disse poi, tornando serio, “la tua proposta mi ha fatto piacere, te l’assicuro, e non escludo che, qualche volta, possiamo anche andare a farci un giro insieme, una specie di vacanza… Ma non potrei vivere così. Per decenni sono stato un predatore, ho ucciso e razziato con gli altri vampiri e, adesso che sono ritornato sulla Terra, sento il bisogno di fare qualcosa di utile e concreto per gli altri, magari proprio cacciando ed eliminando i mostri come me. Quello che ho tentato di fare a Carencro era un’illusione, tra l’altro basata su una menzogna, visto che non avevo nemmeno detto il mio vero nome. Se voglio trovare un posto per me in questo mondo, devo farlo rendendomi utile e, probabilmente, la strada più giusta è seguire i Winchester. Non m’importa se Sam non si fida di me, alla fine imparerà ad accettarmi.”

“E se non lo facesse mai?” obiettò Balthazar, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

“Peggio per lui, allora, non sa cosa si perde” scherzò Benny.

Nonostante tutto, all’Angelo sfuggì un sorriso.

“Alla fine sono riuscito a farti ridere” commentò Benny, intenerito. “Questa storia sembra aver fatto più male a te che a me!”

Balthazar se ne rendeva perfettamente conto ed era anche molto turbato dal fatto che il suo enorme affetto per Benny lo stesse confondendo e travolgendo in maniera totale. In quel momento squillò il cellulare, togliendo almeno per un po’ l’Angelo da una situazione alquanto imbarazzante.

“Ah, Dean, sei tu? Che succede?”

“Come che succede? Noi siamo arrivati da almeno tre ore! Dove diavolo siete andati a  _imboscarvi_?” protestò Dean all’apparecchio.

“Beh,  _imboscarci_ era proprio quello che stava proponendo Balthazar… per fortuna almeno uno dei due, qui, è una persona seria” rispose Benny, ridendo e divertendosi un mondo nel vedere l’Angelo ancora più allibito e che cercava di strappargli il cellulare di mano per protestare. “Balthazar, buono, che qui finiamo fuori strada. Dicevi, Dean? Beh, penso che non saremo là prima di domattina.”

“Mi prendi in giro, Benny? Ti assicuro che non è il caso. Qui le cose si stanno mettendo male e sarebbe bene che arrivaste il prima possibile” ribatté Dean, seccato. “Quando sarete qui vi spiegheremo meglio, ma cercate di sbrigarvi.”

La chiamata si concluse e Benny si rivolse a un Balthazar ancora totalmente stravolto.

“Sembra che ci siano dei problemi a casa di Bobby e vorrebbero che fossimo là il prima possibile. Rimandiamo la vacanza ad un’altra volta?”

“Va bene, ma tu… che razza di figure mi fai fare? Cosa avranno pensato di me?” si lamentò Balthazar.

“La verità, immagino” scherzò nuovamente Benny.

Balthazar pensò che, nonostante tutto, poteva anche prenderlo in giro e fargli fare tutte le figuracce che voleva… era così piacevole vedere Benny che sorrideva e si rasserenava dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, faceva bene al cuore…

Il viaggio dei due subì una netta accelerata e il camper giunse davanti a casa di Bobby quando erano appena passate le due del mattino. Benny e Balthazar trovarono tutti ancora in piedi e fu Castiel a ragguagliarli con le ultime notizie su Crowley e le tavolette. La discussione si fece molto concitata, fra le battutine maligne di Lucifer, le spiegazioni di Castiel, le preoccupazioni di Gabriel e le proposte di azione di Dean.

Nessuno si accorse che Balthazar, ad un certo punto, era sparito. Ricomparve, comunque, dopo circa dieci minuti e la sua breve assenza non fu notata.

Erano quasi le quattro quando fu deciso che, almeno per il momento, non c’era niente da fare e che era meglio provare a riposare un po’. In fondo, i Winchester e Benny erano reduci da un lunghissimo viaggio e da esperienze stressanti, era necessario che si ricaricassero prima di affrontare nuovi e ignoti pericoli. In quanto alla parte di tavoletta sui demoni, Castiel si sarebbe incaricato di portarla personalmente nel luogo sicuro dove gli Angeli avevano nascosto Kevin e là il ragazzo avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di tradurla, sotto la protezione angelica. Gli altri potevano approfittarne per dormire e recuperare le forze.

Quando si ritrovarono soli in camera, però, Balthazar aveva una sorpresa per Benny.

“Senti… beh, io… mi ero accorto che le tue… beh, le tue scorte stavano finendo e così…” fece l’Angelo, molto imbarazzato e mostrando al vampiro due grandi contenitori frigo. “Insomma, sapevo che in città stamani c’era stata la Giornata della Donazione del Sangue e così ho fatto un giro da quelle parti e… beh, ti ho portato un regalo. In fondo sono sempre stato bravo a rubare…”

I due contenitori erano pieni di sacche di sangue AB negativo. Balthazar era stato attento ai dettagli, a quanto pareva.

Commosso e intenerito, Benny non ebbe il cuore di rimproverare l’Angelo per il furto. Era chiaro che la Giornata della Donazione del Sangue non era stata organizzata  _in favore_  di Benny, però ormai la cosa era fatta e Balthazar sembrava tanto contento di avergli fatto una sorpresa…

“Non avresti dovuto, piccolo sciocco, però ti ringrazio, è stato davvero un pensiero gentile” disse il vampiro, stringendo forte a sé Balthazar.

“Lo sai che devo occuparmi di te, che sono il tuo Angelo Custode e quindi devo pensare anche a questo e…” iniziò a spiegare l’Angelo, cercando di stemperare l’imbarazzo che provava con un fiume di parole, come faceva sempre.

“Forse dovresti smetterla di chiacchierare tanto” lo interruppe Benny, distendendosi sul letto con lui e baciandolo a lungo e con molta tenerezza.

Nei lunghi, intensi e meravigliosi momenti che seguirono, Balthazar non ebbe più né modo né voglia di dire altro, tanto era perduto nell’estasi e nella dolcezza dell’amore.

A quanto pareva, Benny aveva trovato il modo di far tacere quell’Angelo petulante e, allo stesso tempo, anche lui ritrovava pace e serenità dopo la dolorosa vicenda di Carencro e prima di dover affrontare gli ignoti pericoli che si profilavano all’orizzonte.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 


End file.
